


Moulin Rouge

by Silvy_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I am lame, If it ain't obvious heavily based of Moulin Rouge movie, Lame crossovers, M/M, OOC AS FRICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/pseuds/Silvy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hajime is a struggling writer newly moved in Paris. Finding inspiration he found the one he loved. Although it's a male at a female prostitute place called the Moulin Rouge, He can't find himself able to get away without thinking of the other. Soon he found true love and the words 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to just love and be loved in return' ring true in his heart just being with Komaeda Nagito, the diamond of the Moulin Rouge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moulin Rouge

Nature Boy

_There was a girl. A very strange enchanted girl they say she wandered very far, very far, over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye but very wise was she_

It was an ordinary day, one that seemed to ordinary before moving to Paris, I laid in bed staring at the ceiling ignoring father's complaints about this 'silly' dream of mine. To become a famous writer. One who writes beautiful things.

_And then one day, a magic day; she passed my way, and while we spoke of many things, fools and kings this she said to me..._

Leaving home was a big step, especially of one like me. Shy and afraid of change, one to hide away and lock himself. Though one day, I passed by a nice lady dressed in a lovely dress with short lavender hair that seems pink in the bright sky. She saw the troubled look and smiled softly. We talked for a while making small talk when I had mentioned of my troubles. The moving, far away from a family that doesn't support me. Then the girl giggled softly and smiled almost as if the answer was easy. With a soft tone as she spoke.

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn...is just to love and be loved in return"_

Keeping those words to heart, I smiled as I set off to Paris, not expecting to see any of the future excitement that would be ahead. Something that never came across to me, as I want to write beautiful things like tragedy and love; I never truly felt love before. That was before I started my way and wound up in a rather odd position...

In the new apartment, right across a place called the Moulin Rouge, I had a huge man dressed almost like a gymnast of some sort fall through his roof almost crashing into me. The bigger man was clearly unconscious and two people came out from the upper room down to see their friend's mess. One looked a bit weird with fuchsia hair and shark teeth, the other with similar hair as myself but a lighter color. Helping them take the bigger man back to the room, there was another bigger man there with blond hair and a snobbish look. I quickly learned their names and what they were doing. It appears there are five men making a play called 'Spectacular, Spectacular!' A show with everything people want. Though the group had many disagreements with the blond, who is their writer, I got in replacing the gymnast like man.

Before we started to rehearse, I learned all of their names. The gymnast was Nidai Nekomaru. The fuchsia is Souda Kazuichi. The pianist is Tanaka Gundam. The boy who looks similar to me is Naegi Makoto. The writer was Togami Byuakuya, and finally the last one was the only girl by the name of Sonia Nevermind. As I calmly introduced my name with a small smile.

"My name is Hinata Hajime. I shall help as well as I could."

We tried to start our rehearsal and soon the group started to argue with the writer. Something about the hills singing. I paused a small moment trying to gather my thoughts and hopefully solve the issue however hard that was wearing a Switzerland like outfit attempting to climb a fake mountain with yelling echoing. I muttered to myself. _The hills...shall sing...the hills shall sing...with the...sound of...music...The hills shall sing with the sound of music!_ I tried to gain as much courage as I could but to no avail the yelling got louder. Soon I turned away as a headache was growing and muttered softly.

"The hills shall sing with the sound of music."

Nothing

I tried again this time imagining I am alone. Trying to gain a voice, but my sound came more singing like. Well it was suppose to be a musical so I went with it. As confident as I could've been I sang again louder which caught attention.

" _The hills shall sing with the sound of music_ "

Complete Silence.

I was so afraid that I had gotten too far and gained bad attention but soon they clapped slowly still in awe, except for Togami, then Souda smiled and patted my back. He looked to Togami suggesting that the two of us work together to make the play but it seemed he didn't like the idea. So instead, Togami left in a huff. I never saw him to this day again. Though now I gotten my chance to write, still without material.

I tried many things to find inspiration, like trying drugs and alcohol for the first time, but still the next morning I came to a blank page sitting on the type writer still with no words.

I told this to Souda and the group then brought me to a place that seemed like an alternate universe. So different than what I was raised with and if my father was here he would've sent me to burn in hell. Though the place in my eyes was a magical fantasy. One most agree to.

The place was called the Moulin Rouge. Filled with many wonders, and that is where I learned the meaning of true love. Strangely the place is an area of a prostitute joint. How I met him there well that is a strange tale in itself...

In a magazine I had seen of this place before entering, it has many girls dressed in elaborate like outfits and even walking in I could see what they meant. I saw many women touching men in places for pleasure and money, dressed in showy outfits for both elegance and sexual senses. It was nothing I had ever experienced before and yet it felt as if I belonged there.

Soon the women through out the whole area started their routine with a song. One almost practiced with perfection as they continued their feigned flirty ways. It started out almost soft.

" _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_ "

Then quickly bursted into a flouncy and energetic sound that may have turned me on more than it should. It then went into the chorus

" _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here Mocha Chocalata ya ya Creole lady Marmalade Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi_ "

Then it continued energetically and when it stopped everyone's attention seemed to be on one particular girl on a swing like thing. Her appearance was elegant and her white hair was in a bit of messy curls but the makeup was barely on her face unlike the others still making her the princess. Her dress sparkled like diamonds in the sky. As it appeared to be her solo. A song I don't think I could ever forget. It starts off slow and it remained that way for a bit until starting a almost completely different song that was energetic and she swung high on the swing over the men below her. I could remember her touching the ground elegantly as she sung about diamonds.

" _A kiss on the hand may be quite continental But diamonds are a girl's best friend A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental On your humble flat or help you feed your meow pussycat_ "

A song quite fitting for the setting.

I saw her then approached me which was surprising and she spoke softly and a bit seductively.

"Are you the one who is going to sweep me away?"

I went along with it as since she is the star, if I could land a deal with her to accept our group we could easily get in.

Then she smirked at the crowd lightly as she playfully spoke "Ah it seems to be girl's choice~" Gaining a crowd to boo lightly mostly because she chose me out of them.

Still unsure why she picked me, I asked "Would you mind if we could later talk privately and speak poetry?" I wanted to get this through to her and it seemed to work as she had agreed.

Soon she returned to her swing waving to her crowd but before it left she fell off and landed limply into a security guard's arms. Taken backstage, but the Host made it seem as if that was suppose to happen making the crowd hype more.

Soon the guard came back and escorted me to the room I am suppose to meet her at. I truly hope I am not messing this up at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my lack of ideas and creating this. Though I hope you like it and if you haven't watched the movie, go watch it now.
> 
> Was gonna do Hinanami but Komaeda fits the female best with the sickness and elegance/trickery also with the fact of drama and not easily believing in a 'true' love. So I seriously was trying for a different couple, not Komahina but this came instead ;///;


End file.
